


A Second Encounter

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the second time he had saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Encounter

 

  
**Title:**   A Second Encounter

**Pairing:**  Hermione/Rabastan

**Prompt:** did you hear that? 

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** sexual overtones

**Length:** 455

**Summary:** It was the second time he had saved her.

**Author's Notes:** this was the second story i wrote for the prompt bbecause the first was not romantic in any way so i chopped it and wrote this instead.

 

 

Hermione couldn’t believe she had been so stupid. She should have listened to Harry when he had told her to take someone on this mission, but she had insisted that she would be okay. The Manor house had been searched many times and each time it had been deserted.

  
Now, however, Hermione was sure that she had heard two male voices from the floor above. She had back tracked hoping to get out of the Manor and onto the grounds without being sensed. She had been sensible enough to cast a disillusionment charm the moment she knew she wasn’t alone.

  
She walked quickly past the entrance to another corridor when she was grabbed from behind and a hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming. 

  
The person whispered finite incantatem and she was now visible to them. They took their hand off her mouth and turned her to face them.

  
“We meet again Miss Granger.” He said smoothly.

  
Hermione recognised his voice as Rabastan Lestrange’s and shivered. The last time she had seen him he had let her go free in exchange for a kiss.

  
“What should I do with you?” he said while his hand ran down the front of her body, squeezing her breast as he did.

  
Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure run through her.

  
“You like that don’t you Hermione?” He asked pulling her closer to him, ghosting his lips over hers.

  
“Yes.” She said slightly husky. Desire ran through her veins and she couldn’t stop it. She wanted him.

  
He pushed her against the wall as he ravaged her mouth. Their tongues explored the others mouth as their hands grabbed any bit of  
flesh they could find.

  
She gripped his shoulders as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

  
She felt his erection press into her centre and moaned. She wanted him filling her, wanted him to make her go over the edge into blissful pleasure.

  
“Rabastan.” Another male voice called.

  
They ignored it until they called again somewhere near them.

  
“Yes brother?” He called back slightly breathless and looking into Hermione’s eyes.

  
“Is anyone there?”

  
“No. They must have left when I went to check the other rooms.” Rabastan replied.

  
“I’m going back up. Be sure to secure the door brother.”

  
This was the second time he had saved her and she was beginning to wonder why. It was obvious that he desired her, but how deep did that run?

  
“You should get going Hermione. He could be back any second and he won’t treat you like I do.”

  
Hermione nodded, kissed him once more and then turned towards the door. She looked back for a second at the end of the corridor and smiled.

 


End file.
